


The Shower Rod

by Mythicalflow



Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, College Rhett and Link, M/M, Mirror Sex, Suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalflow/pseuds/Mythicalflow
Summary: Prompt: "Look at you, I've only started using my fingers and you're already shaking."
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Prompted Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559602
Kudos: 26





	The Shower Rod

A long mirror hung on the back of Rhett and Link’s dorm room door. The boys, ever the budding engineers, had placed a shower rod in the alcove the door sat in. If anyone were to ask, they would say it was for hanging up wet laundry that couldn’t be dried, but in reality it was meant for something a  _ little  _ less...innocent. 

It just so happened that it was meant to hold Link’s tied hands high up above him as the tips of his toes danced across the terrazzo floor. It was the perfect position for Rhett to glide his greedy hands over Link’s tight, supple body as it strained against the rope. The perfect position to fuck him standing up, to get on his knees and devour the delicious hole between Link’s cheeks. 

Sometimes Rhett would purposely leave the door unlocked, knowing good and well that if someone were to barge in, there was no way they would be able to miss what was unfolding in front of them. One time he went as far to leave the door barely ajar, just to watch Link squirm as his large hand kept the brunet quiet while he pounded into him. 

Sometimes Rhett would blindfold Link, but on this particular night, he wanted Link to see himself naked and shivering at the slightest touch. 

They had already been at it for about 15 minutes. Rhett’s fingertips traced every hard angle and curve, avoiding the swollen, leaking cock between Link’s legs. He even took a few minutes to himself, getting comfortable in the desk chair he placed a few feet behind Link and teasing himself while Link watched from the mirror, letting out the occasional whimper. Rhett knew Link’s arms must be burning, but he also knew that Link loved his pleasure mixed with a little pain. 

Eventually, though, Rhett started feeling pity for Link. He got up, pumped some lube in his hand, and pressed his chest to Link’s back, which was slightly wet with sweat. He used his clean hand to spread Link open as he pressed two slick fingers into his tight heat. 

He hooked his chin over Link’s shoulder and purred, “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”

“Gosh, Rhett. They’re so freakin’ big.” Link dropped his head to his chest, his face scrunched up with pleasure. 

Rhett reached around Link to grab roughly at his jaw. “Uh-uh, keep your eyes forward. I want you to see yourself falling apart for me.” He continued to move his fingers inside his best friend, picking up the pace without warning, grazing purposely over Link’s prostate. 

“Bo...I need your cock.” Link was a whiny mess in Rhett’s hands. 

Rhett made direct eye contact with Link through the mirror, taken aback by the lust he found in the blue eyes before him. “Ask nicely,” he commanded against Link’s ear. 

“ _ Please _ fuck me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given by soho-x over on Tumblr. 
> 
> If you have any requests for me, let me know @mythicalflow on Tumblr. I am always looking to get better at this writing thing. :)


End file.
